A Royal Night Out
by Liao
Summary: La guerra acabó y hay una fiesta en todo el pueblo de Arthur, próximo Reina de Picas,quiere ir a la celebración con su hermana.Los reyes les dan permiso pero ambos terminan perdidos en una ciudad totalmente separarse,Arthur trata de buscarla y lo ayuda un joven piloto que conoció por cosas del destino,Alfred.¿Qué pasara?
1. Fiesta

Hola, ahm...soy nueva (?). Solo diré que Hetalia no me pertenece y esto la trama tampoco(es una peli, con el mimo nombre), pero pienso cambiarla y ampliarla a mi gusto...claro si la gente me lo pide (?)

.

* * *

 _ **A Royal Night Out:**_

 _ **Fiesta**_

* * *

.

« _Las hostilidades cesaran oficialmente 1 minuto después de la medianoche de hoy, por consiguiente, la guerra contra Corazones llega a su fin. Podemos por lo tanto permitirnos un breve periodo de júbilo, hoy es el día de la victoria en Picas_ »

—¡Arthur!

El príncipe ingles voltea cuando escucha su nombre dejando de mirar a la multitud que gritaba "Salve al Rey de Picas" y pone atención en su hermana Emily, que se encontraba subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

—¡Apúrate, tenemos que ir con mamá! —Gritaba su hermana, yendo hacia su hermano y cogiéndole de la mano para ir a la sala real. Recorrieron largos y decorados pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala real, un guardia los saludo y les abre la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba su madre, de espaldas y sentada, hablando con delicadeza su horario.

—A las 2, almorzare con los reyes de Diamante y…

—Mami…—Interrumpió Emily, la hija menor de todos los Kirkland. Era alta, rubia de cortos cabellos dorados, piel blanca y tersa, ojos enormes azules (como todos en Picas), vestía una falda hasta la rodilla blanca, con un saco del mismo color y blusa azul, collares de perlas, tacones y un sutil una princesa.

Pero su personalidad era totalmente diferente a una princesa.

A diferencia de Arthur, el príncipe heredero de Picas para el puesto de Reina. Hace 3 años, el Reloj de Picas avisa con peligro que luego de haber estado inactivo 300 años, volverá a funcionar para poder elegir a los nuevos reyes de Picas. Un día sonó, mostrando el símbolo de Picas tatuado en el cuerpo de Arthur, así revelando que sería la próxima Reina de Picas.

Desde ese momento, los padres de Arthur, reyes de Picas (por el momento), entrenan a su hijo para ser una buena Reina y de igual manera son más estrictos que con sus otros hijos e hija. Ya que no saben cuándo el reloj sonara otra vez, lanzando al mundo el próximo Rey de Picas.

Arthur Kirkland, era el hijo perfecto, según la reina de Picas. Era responsable, muy educado, hermoso a pesar de sus singulares cejas (herencia del padre) y al igual el color de ojos. En el Reino de Picas era muy visto el color Azul, los trajes azules, las bebidas azules, ojos azules, pero…Arthur tenía los ojos más verdes de todo Picas, que enamoran a cualquier persona.

—Dime, querida— La reina de Picas deja de mirar a su abogado y observa a su hija que miraba a todos los lados y jugaba con sus manos; Arthur, como siempre, serio.

—Veras mami, hoy es un día muy especial…A-Arthur y yo hemos pensado en salir—Contesto Emily jugando con sus dedos y mirando a su madre.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

Se abre la puerta de la sala real y aparece el Rey de Picas junto a un joven ayudante, de tantos que hay en ese palacio. El Rey era un hombre de avanzada edad(al igual que la Reina), tenía los ojos verdes y enormes cejas…Si, los Kirkland tienen ese rasgo y es de herencia.

—Estaremos entre la multitud para celebrar con todos los demás—Respondió Emily haciéndole ojitos en silencio a su padre.

—Arthur y tú estarán muy ocupados aquí.

—Bastante—Confirmo su madre,—Ven cariño, siéntate aquí.

El Rey tomo asiento al lado de su Reina y continuaron hablando con sus acompañantes sobre la agenda del día. Emily codeo con delicadeza a su hermano y este la observo, abrió sus grandes ojos y los empezó a mover en dirección de los reyes.

Arthur comprendiendo el mensaje, trato de hablar.

—Arthur, cariño. Ten listas tus tarjetas para que sepas que decir con los Reyes de Diamantes.

—S-si, mamá—Suspiró, no podía decirles,—¿Algo más?

—No, pueden retirarse—Emily salió con la cabeza gacha seguida de Arthur, que como siempre, estaba tranquilo y serio.

Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del gran palacio de Picas, Emily comento:

—¿Quién quiere ver a los Reyes de Diamante? Solo son unos _franceses_ , que empezaran a decir tonterías como…

—" _No hubieran ganado la guerra sin nosotros"_ —Los hermanos empezaron a reír mientras seguían comentando cosas sobre los Reyes de Diamantes. Ellos eran muy diferentes, la Reina es una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes tan grandes que parece que su cara son sus ojos, pero es tan buena persona. Sus padres la adoraban, pero el Rey…Él sí que era realmente detestable a lo menos para Arthur, siempre coqueteando con cualquier mujer, sin importar la presencia de su Reina, era(al igual que su compañera) rubio pero de ojos azules, se vestía de manera extravagante.

Arthur recuerda la primera vez que lo vio y le habló…Lo llevó lejos de la fiesta real y trato de besarle, el ojiverde por ser príncipe y sobre todo un caballero, lo pateo en las bolas y se fue del lugar…Si, el hijo perfecto según la Reina.

No sabe del carácter detrás de la seriedad y rectitud del joven príncipe.

—¡Majestades!

—¿Qué traes, Richard? —Pregunta Arthur al empleado que estaba delante de ellos.

—La ultima exquisitez, Majestad—Pone un folleto entre los hermanos Kirkland y ambos miran curiosos el papel,—Habla del club _CarSpade_ , un lugar extravagante al parecer.

El empleado les tiende el folleto; Emily lo coge y con la otra mano jala a Arthur para sentarse en una de las sillas para leer con más tranquilidad.

—¡Por cierto, gracias! —Grita Emily, se escucha un risa pequeña al fondo.

Emily empieza a chillar al terminar de leer el folleto y luego pone una cara triste, totalmente fingida.

—El país entero estará de fiesta en esto lugares y nosotros estaremos aquí, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar por la ventada—Miro a su hermano,—Tienes que pedírselo tú, a mí no me hace caso, a ti sí, tu serás la Reina al final.

 _1 hora después…_

Emily se encontraba bailando en su cuarto de un lado a otro, la música en alto y tarareando. Arthur sabiendo que su hermana no la iba a escuchar decidió entrar sin tocar. La oji azul al verlo paro de bailar y cogió el folleto que hace media hora había botado en su cama.

—¡Escucha esto! _CarSpade_ está considerado como uno de los mejores club's, se encuentra al lado del Hotel _HillSpade_ y al lado de la vieja embajada norte-americana—Empezó a leer lo que decía el folleto para luego ponerse a bailar unos pasos que ella denominaba el "Emily dance!", la creatividad hecha persona, señores.

Arthur al verla bailar empezó a reír,—¿Cómo es que bailar así?

—Ven, te enseñare—Agarro la mano de Arthur y empezaron a bailar durante unos minutos, hasta el príncipe recordó que tenía que darle la noticia a Emily.

—Emy…

—Se que no te sale, solo la gente tan grandiosa como yo puede hacerlo.

—Dos cosas. Primero, deja de llamar a Gilberth, se te está contagiando su idiotez —Arthur lanzo una carcajada seguida de Emy que solo inflo los cachetes y rodo los ojos, _Gil es awesome, ok?_ —Mamá dijo que no.

La cara de Emily cayó.

—¿Qué no? ¿Qué clase de no? —Frunció las cejas y paro de bailar.

—No absolutamente no, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— P-pero…¿Qué te dijo?

—La vida que vivimos no es totalmente nuestra —Respondió Arthur caminando hacia la ventana.

—Bla, bla, bla. Ni que fuera a salir en _The Picas Mirror_ …No se lo haz pedido correctamente—Emily decidida, apago la radio, dejo el folleto y salió de su habitación hacia la biblioteca donde estaban sus padres, seguida de Arthur.

" _No pienso quedarme en este palacio encerrada el resto de mi vida"_

Al dejar que los guardias abran las puertas de la biblioteca, Emily entro y vio a sus padre repasando el discurso que ese día en la medianoche diría frente a todo el reino anunciando el fin de la guerra y recordando que su esposa y él dejarían el cargo de reyes.

—¡Papi! —Emily fue corriendo hacia su padre y abrazarlo, a ella no le importaba que los guardias la vieran y luego comentaran, no le importaba que su madre le dijera que se comportará. Ella era así.

—Dime, Emily—La nombrada miro a Arthur diciéndole con la mirada que empezara.

—Padre, la cuestión es que Emily y yo queremos salir a celebrar este día…con los otros.

Silenció.

—¿Otra vez con ese tema? Arthur, ya te lo he dicho.

—Vayan—Respondió el Rey, todos se quedaron sin habla, la primera en reaccionar fue Emily, saltando y gritando de felicidad, abrazo a su mamá y cuando se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca para preparar su vestido, su cabello…pero su mamá habla.

—No creo que sea buena idea, cariño—Negó la Reina,—la gente puede reconocerlos.

—Vamos, tu y yo cuando éramos jóvenes, ¿qué no hicimos? —Sonrió y luego miro a su hija,—Pueden ir de incógnitos

—¡Yupi! —Emily salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Arthur, cuídala y cuídate. Recuerda, tú serás la Reina próximamente—La reina se paró y abrazo a su hijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro, madre.

 _10:00 pm._

Emily baja de las escaleras luciendo un bonito vestido azul, tacos blancos, maquillaje suave, cabello arreglado y sobre esta estaba su tiara. Arthur, al verla, sonríe.

—¿No vamos de incógnito? —Pregunta el inglés abotonándose el saco azul y acomodándose la corbata verde.

—¡Estas guapo, Reina! —Suelta un risa la menor,—Claro que vamos de incógnito.

Arthur señala la tiara y esta luego de unos segundos de captar la indirecta, se saca con cuidado y la deja en un cofre que un sirviente tenía en sus manos y con esto, Emily agarro el brazo de su hermano y lo jalo hacia la puerta donde estaban sus padres.

—Que arreglado están—Comenta la reina,—Aquí les presento a su compañía y con eso me refiero a su guardia personal, estarán bajo su cuidado.

—¡Es un honor tener este privilegio, majestad! —Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia hacia la familia real para luego estar parados, con la mirada y el mentón en alto.

—¿Guardia? —Murmuro la rubia con una mirada triste.

—Regresen a las 12.

—Cariño —El rey miro a su esposa, la amaba pero era muy protectora,—Lleguen a la 1, Arthur quiero informes sobre los comentarios ante mi dichoso discurso.

 _10:15pm._

Las puertas del carro se abrían y dejaban ver lo repleta que estaba ciudad principal de Picas, se veían diferentes banderas pero las más comunes y al aire eran la de Picas y el segundo pueblo más importante que antes de todo este cambio histórico era Estados Unidos, ellos seguían conservando esa bandera, pero al igual que todos le eran fiel a los reyes y a su reino.

Luego de que Emily y Arthur, junto a su escolta, pasaran por la revoltosa calle, llegaron hacia el club. Emily quería bailar y unirse a la conga y beber. Al final, ella no es heredera y quiere disfrutar; pero los guardias guían a los hermanos hacia un lugar, sala privada, donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta aparte.

 _10:30pm._

" _Que fiesta para más aburrida"_

Arthur la había dejado para hablar con esos abuelitos, ella sabía que él por ser la siguiente reina de Picas, tiene que atender a todos con amabilidad y esas tonterías, pero ella no podía quedarse ni un segundo más. Disimuladamente miro a través del cristal de la puerta y al parecer no había nadie, decide salir y subir a los siguientes pisos a divertirse. Al llegar ahí pudo ver diversas parejas tanto hombres como mujeres bebiendo y bailando como locos, ella sonrió y fue corriendo hacia la pista de baile. Choco con alguien.

—Hola, preciosa. Vamos a bailar— El joven puso su mano en la cintura y decidió sacarla a la fiesta mientras le ofrecía un trago, ella gustosa acepto y empezó a reír y bailar con el chico de uniforme militar.

 _..._

—Majestad, cuando sea reina, podría…—Arthur solo sonreía y respondía si o movía la cabeza, miraba de vez en cuando a su hermana, pero desde hace unos minutos no la encontraba. Se disculpó y decidió buscarla por todo el salón…NO ESTABA.

Decidió salir de ahí y buscarla en otros lugares, se extrañó al ver que nadie cuidaba la puerta _. "¿Guardia personal? Idiotas"_. Con ese pensamiento estuvo buscando a su hermana por todos los pisos, hasta que visualizo a su hermana en la salida del club.

—¡Espera, Emily! —Corriendo hacia la salida, pidiendo permiso y disculpándose por empujar a la gente, fue hasta la salida, pero solo la alcanzo a ver subiendo a un bus con un hombre uniformado militar.

Fue corriendo hasta el bus, pero no lo llego a alcanzar, sin saber qué hacer, sube a otro bus.

—Puede seguir a ese bus, por favor—El chofer solo le hace un gesto y el rubio solo decide pasar, encuentra un asiento vació junto al lado de un hombre rubio con unos peculiares lentes y los ojos cerrados. Se despoja del saco y trato de hacer señas al otro carro, su hermana no lo entendía por más señas que hiciese, o más bien, no quería entender.

—Paga.

—¿Disculpe? —Arthur deja de hacer seña y voltea para ver quien le habla y resulta ser una señora que cobra los pasajes, el ojiverde cae en cuenta de que no tiene dinero,—No tengo dinero, lo siento mucho.

—¿Quién te crees? ¿Un rey? Si no tienes dinero, bájate.

—No, es que vera, mi hermana está en otro bus, pero al pareces no me entiende, por favor, necesito tratar de llegar a ella—Trato de explicar pero fue en vano, la señora le mostró la bajada del bus y solo pudo agachar la cabeza e ir hasta la bajada.

—¡ _Dude_ , tu saco!

Arthur voltea al escuchar que al parecer le hablan, era el chico que estaba a su lado, ahora lo podía ver mejor. Era alto, tenía el cabello rubio, unos ojos azules hermosos tapados pos uno lentes, estaba vestido de piloto y era fornido…Arthur se sonrojo al notar eso.

—G-Gracias—Le quito el saco por no decir arranchárselo y preguntó,—¿Cómo me bajo de aquí?

—¿Enserio no sabes? Estoy dudando que seas de Picas, además…tienes unos ojos peculiares y hermosos.

—Soy de Picas de pies a la cabeza—Que bueno que era de noche, así nadie notaba lo rojo que estaba sus mejillas. El carro, dio una vuelta y Arthur término yendo para atrás y para tratar de no caer, se sostuvo del joven; este solo fue llevado y para evitar que el chico se golpee contra el suelo lo abrazo. Ambos salieron del bus y terminaron en el suelo, cuando Arthur levanto su cabeza vio que la cara del joven y el suyo estaban levemente cercas, más rojo que nunca.

El joven solo sonrió y dijo:

—Vaya forma de bajar de un bus.

Y luego rió, Arthur sin poder evitarlo, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Ahm...Si, es Cardverse y algo complicado(aunque para mí fácil), esta ambientada en la 2° GM, dicen que el día 8 de Mayo del 45 las princesas(Isabel y su hermana) se fueron de parranda con el pueblo a celebrar con los muñecos de Hitler en llamas(? y de ahí surgió una peli y pues aquí esta. No pude tentarme en escribir sobre esto, pero yo quería mas ;_; El final es dsjadhk ;_; Tienen que verla_

 _Bueno, cuídense, cualquier error...perdón (?) Lo escribi en 2 horas y lo publique ;-;_


	2. Búsqueda

_Hola, pienso subir esto ahora porque sino nunca lo haré, gracias por leerme :)_  
 _Los personajes y la historia les pertenece a su respectivo autor._

* * *

 _ **A Royal Night Out:**_

 _ **Búsqueda**_

* * *

 **.**

—¿Y nos quedaremos así toda la noche? —Preguntó el joven uniformado de piloto.

Arthur al notar que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, se levantó con mucha rapidez, tratando de mirar a cualquier lugar que no sean el profundo océano que tenía por ojos el joven frente a él.

El lugar era algo muerto, no había mucha gente a diferencia del primer lugar donde había llegado con su hermana. El piloto se levantó con una sonrisa en su cara, se acomodó los lentes y el uniforme. Un taxi que estaba llegando a nosotros estaba tocando el claxon.

—Vamos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta que Arthur se detuvo en un ventanal donde había un poco de luz, observo sus manos y estaban lastimadas.

" _Que diría la Reina de estos raspones…mandarían al mejor médico en todo Picas para curar mis manos"._

Al parecer, Arthur empezó a pensar mientras miraba sus manos que su acompañante al notar sus manos, metió dos dedos a su boca y luego cogió las manos del rubio para empezar a frotar con algo de delicadeza. Arthur solo pudo mirar atónito a la acción del otro.

—E-Estas tocándome—Tartamudeo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, como un tomate totalmente maduro.

—Tranquilo, mi saliva es "higiénica"—El de lentes desvió su mirada de las manos lastimadas hacia el rostro del chico de cejas raras, este también lo miraba y hubo un segundo donde sus miradas se conectaron, pero lo que sea que pudo haber pasado, se disolvió pues Arthur separo con brusquedad sus manos y dijo:

—G-gracias, pero así esta b-bien.

—Bien, entonces vamos a un lugar para que te cures—El de ojos azules comenzó a caminar seguido del ojos verdes, en silencio. Luego de doblar un par de esquinas y cruzar un calle llegaron a un bar algo descontrolado, al entrar, se pudo apreciar que estaba tan repleto que costaba caminar sin ser empujado, el piloto puso sus manos en los hombros de Arthur y avanzo mientras pedía permiso. Arthur veía como gente con grandes copas de cerveza y otras bebidas eran tomadas como agua, gente que se sonreía y algunos lo miraban de forma _extraña_.

—Por arriba pues "curarte"—Dijo señalando una escalera, el de cejas grandes sin decir nada, subió las escaleras, lavo sus heridas y miro el reloj, dentro de poco el Rey(su padre) daría el discurso y tenía que escucharlo, estuvo muchas horas practicando para que salgan bien.

Salió del baño y bajo las escaleras evitando a cualquier persona que podría jurar se insinuaban. Luego de buscar con la mirada a su acompañante y localizarlo, fue hacia él. El chico solo sonrió pero antes de decir algo, un señor uniformado de militar se puso en frente de Arthur dándole una cerveza.

—¡Por el Rey! —Choco las copas y empezó a tomar como si de agua se tratara, al joven rubio no le quedó más opción que imitarlo hasta terminar la copa. Luego de que el señor le quitara la copa y se fuera, Arthur tomo asiento en donde el chico estaba.

—Sí que tenías sed—Comento el de lentes para después reír,—¿Quieres otra?

Arthur no contestó.

—¡Silencio, un poco de respeto para el Rey! —Grito un viejo señor, que al parecer era el dueño del lugar, la gente empezó a dejar de hablar y gritar para prestar atención a la radio que estaba al frente de todos donde comenzaba a sonar una voz vieja, sabia y elegante.

" _En esta hora, cuando las horribles sombras de la guerra se ha alejado de nuestros corazones y hogares, podemos descansar sin miedo como consecuencia de la nueva paz en el reino. Daré gracias que este guerra ha culminado…Los caídos que dieron su vida por el reino, a las familias…"_

—Es un idiota con corona—Murmuro el piloto.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Arthur pregunto molesto por el adjetivo que había dicho a su padre, aunque ahora nadie sabe que él es hijo de Rey.

—¡Tú, idiota, estas siendo desleal y ofensivo con el Rey. Él es diez veces más hombre que tú—El hombre que dio de beber a Arthur se acercó y empezó a gritar de forma amenazante, aquí habrá pelea.

—Lo que dice son tonterías—Contesto el de lentes.

—Bótenlo, no quiero tener gente traidora en mi bar—Grito el dueño del bar.

El señor corpulento agarro del cuello al rubio más alto y empezó a ir a dirección de la salida, seguidos de Arthur, cuando llegaron ahí, el señor tiro al rubio y volvió adentro murmurando maldiciones.

—En mi opinión…

—La cual no te he pedido—Interrumpió el más alto luego de levantarse.

— Te mereces eso—Arthur al ver que este empezó a irse lo siguió,—El Rey…disculpa, pero el Rey se ha esforzado mucho…

—¿Es forzado? A mí me ha molestado su discurso—Volteo a ver al de ojos verdes, lanzo un suspiro—Los _caídos_ bonita palabra para algo horrible y doloroso, si yo fuera un Rey no estaría en palacio tomando té.

El piloto al ver que Arthur no diría nada, volteó y camino de forma rápida, Arthur grito que le esperare y lo siguió, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que el más alto se detuvo y por consiguiente el otro también, nadie dijo nada. El lugar estaba muy oscuro y no había mucha gente en esa calle pero podía escucharse una fuerte música y varios gritos a la vuelta.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Arthur K…solo Arthur, ¿el tuyo?

—Alfred Frederick Jones

—M-me llevarías al TraffaSpade, el bus que tomo mi hermana se dirigía ahí, por favor.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya estamos aquí.

Alfred se puso al lado de Arthur y este pudo ver toda la gente tomando, riendo y bailando con las banderas de Picas en las manos, él más alto empezó a caminar entre toda la gente mientras que Arthur solo caminaba lento, contemplando a su alrededor al darse cuenta que su acompañante lo estaba dejando atrás, corre hacía a él, si lo perdía, él se perdería.

Ambos se detuvieron en una especie de balcón que dejaba ver, ahí más abajo, una gran fuente de agua y dentro de ella gente que estaba bailando en esta, otros jugando, mientras que en el suelo las banderas de Picas eran más notorias, los gritos como _"Viva el Rey"_ eran más fuertes.

Arthur sonrió al ver todo esto, Alfred solo lo vio y pensó en lo realmente hermoso que era este joven, parecía tan inocente y perdido, podría jurar que era extranjero, tal vez de Tréboles aunque el otro había afirmado que era de Picas. Pudo notar sus largas y rubias pestañas, sus ojos profundamente verdes brillaban por los grandes reflectores que había cerca de ahí, su blanca piel y podía jurar que también era suave, su pequeña nariz y al final sus labios…quería besarlos. Este chico parece alguien de la alta sociedad, no parece, él lo confirmo al ver su ropa, era de la alta clase aunque no importa mucho, nunca más lo volvería a ver después de esta noche.

—Buena suerte—Dijo el de lentes y se volteó dejando a aquel chico a su suerte, si seguía con él, quien sabe dónde acabarían. Arthur al darse cuenta que él otro estaba alejándose empezó a seguirlo mientras gritaba.

—¡Espera! S-sugiero que me ayudes a buscarla—El de ojos verdes traba de llegar a él, pero la gente empujaba y empujaba, hasta ponían la bandera en su cara por unos segundos. Alfred volteó y vio al joven totalmente perdido como si de un niño se tratara.

Arthur al llegar hasta donde estaba el otro, fue empujado por un joven que solo pidió disculpas fugazmente, la escena parecía como si Arthur abrazara a Alfred.

—Wow, tranquilo—Alfred puso sus manos en la cintura de Arthur, empezaron a bailar lenta y de forma muy pegada. El más bajo al notar que esto se podía malinterpretar y ver aquellos ojos decían o gritaban lujuria, pero por más que su mente dijera "detente" o algo por el estilo, no hizo caso, siguió bailando de esa forma con el rubio, esto era tan extraordinario, esta noche…de hecho que la recordaría. Arthur dejo de escuchar el bullicio que estaba a su lado y se perdió en aquellos ojos, _"que hermosos",_ pensó y así estuvieron por unos minutos, sonriéndose como si de una pareja de recién casados se tratase, pero no era así y no debía ser así. El más bajo rompió el contacto visual y dijo:

—No sé lo que estás pensando, pero yo no puedo ofrecerte otra cosa esta noche, yo…yo no estoy disponible, de hecho, estoy comprometido, está en la capital de Diamantes.

—Pues muy bien—Alfred dejo de abrazar y se separó de Arthur, dándose la vuelta para irse de ahí. _"Comprometido, era obvio"._

Arthur quiso detenerlo pero cuando iba a seguirlo, una gran multitud lo alejo del otro, gritando el nombre del más alto trataba de alejarse de esa gente y cuando lo logro él se encontraba entre rostros totalmente desconocidos, caminó hacia la gran fuente de agua que había visto antes con Alfred allá arriba. Entre tanta gente pudo visualizar a una chica de espaldas, besando a un tipo, tenía el mismo vestido, zapatos y peinado de Emily, al fin la encontró.

Fue corriendo hasta ella y detuvo ese horrible acto que estaba dejando ver.

—Emily deja de hacer eso, ¿Cómo puedes…—Dejo de hablar al ver la cara de aquella joven, no era su hermana.

—Estoy ocupada, cariño o ¿quieres a mi hombre?—Dijo la chica notoriamente mareada y algo enojada por interrumpirla.

—L-Lo siento.

Dejando a la joven, se fue de aquel lugar. Si tan solo se hubiera dedicado a ver a las personas que estaban dentro de la gran fuente, hubiera encontrado a su hermana. Si, Emily estaba jugando y bailando en agua, de paso que esperaba a su hermano porque él vio a que carro había subido y como su hermano era tan inteligente, sabría que tenía que venir aquí a buscarla.

—Si no encuentras podemos irnos a otro lugar y luego venir por tu hermano—Sugirió el acompañante de Emily.

—¡Claro, vamos a bailar a CarSpade! —Salió de la fuente de agua y se puso sus tacones para seguir a aquel chico.

 **.**

Arthur ya no sabía a donde ir o a quien buscar, nunca encontraría a su hermana entre tanta gente, la única opción que le quedaba era buscar a Alfred para que lo ayudara. Entre disculpas y permisos, pudo ver a lo lejos a Alfred que tenía en brazos a dos chicas, sin importar eso, Arthur fue corriendo hasta él y dijo:

—P-Podrías ayudarme, por favor.

—Te presento a María y a Julian—Arthur solo las miro y murmuro un buenas noches,—Nos iremos a ver al Rey en el palacio, hasta nunca.

Alfred y compañía se voltearon para irse del lugar, quien sabe si realmente es cierto lo que dijo el piloto o solo irían a…

—¡Bien, puedo arreglármelas solo, idiota!

No era para nada cierto, estaba totalmente perdido. Decido se fue caminando hasta al palacio, para ver a su padre desde lejos.

 _11:50_

Al fin había llegado al palacio, había demasiada gente esperando que el Rey y la Reina salieran a saludar, la gente de Picas ama a sus reyes y gritaban su presencia, muchas personas tenían su bandera de Picas, Arthur se abrió paso entre tanta gente hasta llegar a la reja que dividía la entrada del palacio y la gente. Volteo su cabeza, buscando a su hermana por si se le hubiera ocurrido el venir aquí pero no, solo pudo ver a Alfred con las dos señoritas a su lado. Fue hasta él y este lo miro y murmuro unas cosas que el de ojos verdes no pudo escuchar ya que en ese momento los reyes salieron a saludar y el pueblo empezó a gritar más.

Un conteo empezó 5,4, 3, 2,1…el reloj sonó, así marcando la medianoche.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a sonar y la gente comenzó a abrazarse, gritando la victoria de los Reyes. Arthur dio un vistazo y le pareció tan hermoso las sonrisa de su gente, las parejas besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, debió ser doloroso que tu esposo vaya a la guerra y no saber si vendrá vivo o no, familias estaban abrazándose y llorando de felicidad, abuelos abrazando a sus hijos que vestían los uniformes militares, los propios militares chocando sus botellas de cerveza y abrazándose, un joven lo abrazo y le grito en el oído lo feliz que estaba, él solo pudo seguir sonriendo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Arthur vio a Alfred y a sus acompañantes mientras este besaba a una, sin creer lo que iba a hacer, dijo:

—Disculpa, ¿tienes por costumbre besar a la pareja de otros? — Totalmente sonrojado y algo enojado, interrumpió Arthur, la chica frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a los pechos, indignada.

—¿Pareja? Quédatelo, esta noche hay de donde elegir— Sin más que decir, las chicas desaparecieron.

—Estas decidido a arruinarme la noche, ¿verdad? —Dijo el más alto sonriendo, no sé qué le daba más risa la cara del rubio o lo qué dijo para alejar a las chicas.

—Podrías ayudarme por favor, mi hermana menciono el club CarSpade, ¿me indicarías cómo llegar? —Alfred solo pudo resoplar ¿Qué haría? ¿Buscar a la hermana del chico más desesperante y al vez hermoso que había visto en su jodida vida o irse de putas? Sabiendo que el más bajo estaba comprometido, decidió por lo segundo.

—Y luego de encontrarla, podemos…—La cara de Arthur era un poema, estaba tan avergonzado por toda la situación, sus labios tiemblan y sus mejillas se coloreaban a cada rato…no podía creer que iba a decir.

—¿Podemos? —Pregunto Alfred con un tono burlón y pícaro.

—…Ir a un lugar más privado—Bajo la cabeza y se mordió los labios, _¿qué había dicho?_

El más alto rió.

—Pero tú estás comprometido—Repitió lo que hace unos 20 minutos el rubio le había aclarado, mejor dicho, una indirecta de que no podría conseguir nada con aquel rubio.

—Y-ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras no esté aquí, no hay problema.

Ambos se miraron, Arthur pensó en la encantadora sonrisa que tenía Alfred y en la horrible y molestosa personalidad que posee el más alto y Alfred solo en qué posición le gustara más a Arthur, si iba a morir dentro de unos días, sería mejor darse un último recuerdo digno de llevar a la tumba ¿no? Y el más indicado de hacer eso posible sería con el chico más bello que había visto, pensándolo bien, nunca había visto tanta hermosura entre el pueblo, hasta la nobleza, parecía de la realeza…pero él está aquí, parado frente a él, ofreciéndole algo tan tentador luego de encontrar a su hermana, ¿Cómo decir que no?

—Vamos a buscar a tu hermana—Alfred puso su brazo en los hombros del más bajo y empezaron a salir de aquel lugar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Tengo el capitulo 3 a la mitad :D Esto es raro pero me pico el bicho de escribir xD_

 _Gracias por leerme_

 _Bye, cualquier duda sobre el mundo AU donde estoy escribiendo, me pueden enviar un mensaje :)_


	3. Calles

**A Royal Night Out**

 **Calles**

* * *

.

—Este es el club CarSpade—Señalo Alfred mientras pedía permiso para poder pasar entre la gente, luego de unos empujones y "no te me acerques" llegaron hasta la entrada en donde había un señor de avanzada edad con un uniforme negro y una insignia en el delatando su puesto como guardia de la puerta. Arthur camino hasta el señor y preguntó:

—Buenas noches, portero. Busco a mi hermana, quizá la ha visto. Vestido y ojos azules, es rubia—Comento el más bajo describiendo a Emily, el de ojos azules rodo los ojos, ¿era enserio?

El señor solo dio una sonrisa sarcástica para luego contestar.

—No puede esperar que me acuerde de todos los que pasan por aquí—Lanzo una mirada difícil de interpretar según Arthur, pero Alfred solo pudo lanzar un bufido al saber que quería el portero. Metió una mano a pantalón para sacar un par de billetes y le toco el brazo de Arthur, este volteó y al entender(al fin) la indirecta, cogió los billetes y cuando se lo iba a dar al portero, los rubios sintieron que alguien los estaba empujando.

—Con cuidado—Reclamó Alfred frunciendo el ceño.

El señor que había pasado de largo con aires de superioridad, volteó y dijo:

—¿No olvidas hacer algo, piloto?

Alfred al ver señor uniformado y en ella llevaba insignias, entendió que debía dar un saludo de forma militar, era alguien de mayor rango por eso tenía que mostrar "respeto", y lo hizo de mala gana pero lo hizo. Se enderezo y se llevó una mano a la altura de la frente. Ese era el saludo militar típico en el mundo.

—Hazlo otra vez, pero ahora con más ganas, miserable—Escupió el superior, humillar a un piloto de cuarta acompañado de un muchacho muy bien parecido era gratificante.

 _Oh, lo dijo_. Alfred rodo los ojos y sonrió, bajo sus brazos en señal de que no volvería a repetir el saludo, su superior le lanzo una mirada de reprobación.

—Que te den.

Luego de esa respuesta y un minuto de tensión. El superior, indignado, se metió al club. El portero había observado todo en silencio y para tratar de romper la tensión creada trato de toser disimuladamente, los chicos se limitaron a prestarle atención.

—Ahora me acuerdo— Dijo el guardia metiendo el dinero en su bolsillo,—Había una chica de ojos azules al igual que su vestido iba acompañada de un oficial de la Marina...

El portero no era idiota ni tampoco ciego para no ver esos rasgos tan finos y aquellos ojos del más pequeño, sabía quién era, pero si su próxima reina no quería revelarlo tampoco lo pondría en evidencia. Como buen ciudadano de Picas conocía toda la familia de Arthur Kirkland, era muy fiel a la corona.

—¿Sabe a dónde se fue? —Pregunto el de ojos verdes y como respuesta el guardia le dio una mirada y a su acompañante para luego bajarla. Arthur comprendió que es lo que quería y volteo hacia Alfred y le tendió la mano, el del lentes solo pudo rodar los ojos mientras sacaba otro billete de su bolsillo.

—Ya hablaremos de dinero...

Arthur cogió en dinero en frente de él y se lo dio al guardia.

—Escuche que ambos decían que irían a LordSpade a bailar y quien sabe que más...

Para el anciano hoy era su día de suerte, no solo se iría a su hogar feliz por la victoria de la guerra, se iría también con dinero y dado por la próxima reina, algo digno de contar a sus nietos. Ojala su ultimo nieto que se parece un poco al piloto presente no sea tan idiota. Este chico parecía que no sabía quién tenía a su lado, lo trataba con mucha confianza. Tal vez sea uno de los pueblos donde la realeza no es tan conocida como aquí.

Arthur estaba entrando en pánico, seguramente era tarde, sus padres estarían preocupados y probablemente los guardias estarían buscándolos y como no los encuentren, meterá en problema a gente que no lo merece. _Emily, cuando te vea..._

—Oh, no y...¿Sabes cómo llegar, Alfred?

Volteo a ver a su acompañante al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, no había nadie. ¿Lo había dejado? Lo que faltaba, sin guía, sin hermana, sin guardias y de "incognito". El anciano con pena por lo que seguramente pasaba el hijo de los reyes y viendo al piloto como lo había dejado a la deriva, comento:

—Si quiere le indico como llegar a ese club.

—Por favor—Rogo el más bajo con cortesía.

—Es muy sencillo camina desde aquí hasta la otra esquina, luego doblas y caminas dos cuadras y dobla otra vez y gira a la derecha cuando llegue mira el cartel una flecha y siga la dirección del cartel y por ahí luego de 5 cuadras seguidas lo vera. No hay perdida—Indico el guardia, _¿así era no?_. El anciano espera no haberse equivocado, pero era algo sencillo de recordar así como los nombres de todos los reyes anteriores de Picas, Arthur le sonríe aunque por dentro este maldiciendo a su abuelo y sin más se va.

Y así la próxima reina empieza a caminar.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Entre calles estrechas y casas muy pegadas además de oscuras a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de fuegos artificiales y gritos sin embargo, el de ojos verdes estaba deambulando por aquel lugar, más perdido que un niño. Visualizo a un señor sentado entre tanta oscuridad y decidido a preguntar sobre el club va hacia él.

—Señor, perdón por...

—Que hermosura eres, ven con el rey de este lugar—El señor trato de besar al joven, a lo lejos podía olerse el alcohol que tenía el hombre, era como si se hubiera bañado en cerveza. Arthur trato de reaccionar lo más rápido para no tener contacto con el señor, lo golpeó y salió corriendo del lugar. Entre aquellos pequeños callejones oscuros mientras corría empezó a llorar el rubio, no sabía si de coraje por lo sucedido con aquel piloto y el ebrio señor o preocupación por su hermana, ella podría estar pasando por lo mismo o tal vez cosas peores. Mientras imaginaba futuros fatales, sin darse cuenta choco con otra persona que lo abrazo.

—¡Por favor, no me haga nada!

—No te hare nada que tú no quieras—Arthur se separó bruscamente del más alto al reconocer esa voz y el uniforme, le entro la furia pero a la vez alivio por encontrar a Alfred, se limitó a sonreír.

—Volviste...

Arthur sin pensarlo y mandando al traste su enojo por reciente abandono por parte del oji azul, lo volvió a abrazar y el de lentes con seguridad, le susurró: —Ya no te dejare.

Se quedaron por unos minutos hasta que se separaron sin decir nada y así, en silencio, salieron de los callejones hacia la calle principal que andaba algo más iluminada pero poco transitada. _¿Qué fue ese abrazo tan reconfortante?_

Alfred iba adelante y de reojo buscaba a alguien, es como si conociera este lugar o la persona que buscaba, se detuvo al reconocer a una señorita y sin avisar o comentar, fue a ver a la joven que estaba un poco mal vestida además de algo vulgar ya que mostraba mucha piel y tenía un maquillaje muy exagerado.

—Hola, Kim—Saludo el piloto.

—Hola, guapo—Devolvió el saludo con un guiño y un abrazo un tanto efusivo con fines de restregar el cuerpo bien conservado contra el alto.

—Llévame al club LordSpade, Kim—Pidió Alfred ignorando el intento de ligoteo por parte de la mujer.

 _"Kim es una prostituta"_ o eso Arthur pensó todo el rato mientras iban al club, ellos estaban en frente de él y la chica siempre trataba de convencerlo para ir a un rincón cuando lleguen al club y perderse, al parecer la chica no le importaba para nada que él la estuviera escuchando hasta parecía que era adrede pero el más alto solo desviaba el tema hacia otro para no ser grosero con ella y ahí entraba el coqueteo de la mujer.

Entre propuestas e indirectas pervertidas, llegaron al dichoso club o eso parecía, Kim toco la puerta y se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, gordo con traje negro y era calvo, un guardia que prácticamente decía en la cara: "Moléstame y te partiré los huesos".

—Hola, Kim—Sonrió el guardia haciéndose a un lado para dejarla.

—Hola, vienen conmigo—Ella entro seguida de Arthur y Alfred, pero cuando el más alto iba a pasar es detenido bruscamente por el guardia y lo empuja hacia afuera.

—Perros de la realeza, aquí no entran—Y el guardia cerró la puerta dejando en el suelo al chico, este club nunca cambia de reglas.

Arthur no se dio cuenta de aquello hasta que volteo para comentar lo mal que olía el lugar y el excesivo volumen que estaba la música pero se percató de que no estaba ni a su costado ni nada. _"¿No lo dejaron entrar o se escapó otra vez?"_

Quería creer que fue lo primero y la única que podía confirmar eso era la señorita adelante suya.

—Kim...

La nombrada al ver la expresión de su acompañante entendió y explico:

—No lo dejaron entrar porque esta uniformado, aquí perros no entran. Lástima, pensé que por esta noche dejarían entrar a otros.

—¿Perros? —Preguntó Arthur, tratando de llevarla a un lugar más privado pues estaban en media pista de baile y todos los empujaban a parte de la bulla que había en tal pista.

—Ya sabes, personas que sirven a nuestros reyes. No me malentiendas, todos amamos a nuestros reyes pero a los perros los odiamos—Con una expresión de asco y rabia confeso la morena.

—¿Por qué?

—Algunos nos delatan ante los peones de los reyes y nos cierran en lugar, algunas vamos presas. Pero igual nos encantan ellos, en la cama son los mejores...Alfred sobre todo, es tan genial en la cama, te da ganas de no cobrarle sino pagarle para que te tome—Para esta altura de la conversación, Arthur ya estaba hecho un tomate. ¿Por qué se lo dice? Esas cosas son intimidades de ellos. No tenía caso y tampoco había preguntado eso...no le importaba la vida sexual de un piloto.

—N-no era necesario que me digas lo u-ultimo— Comento el rubio mirando hacia la ventana, necesitaba a Alfred a su lado, seguro el sabría a quién preguntar, sentía que si se exponía mucho alguien podría reconocerlo y lo último que necesitaba era eso.

—Pero tú debes de saberlo, ¿verdad? —Arthur para esta altura del momento, ya no sabía en donde esconderse para que la _dama_ fuera a otro lugar a _ofrecer_ sus servicios en vez de insinuar cosas que no son.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Parecen íntimos—Kim dejo de mirar a Arthur y dio un vistazo a su alrededor,— Me tengo que ir a trabajar, dile a Alfred que cuando tenga tiempo, me busque, él ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

El rubio tratando de omitir esa conversación fue hasta la ventana y la abrió, ahí abajo estaba Alfred, le hizo unas señas luego de confirmar que nadie le tomaba atención. Alfred pudo subir hasta la ventana gracias a un gran bote de basura y unos ladrillos que sobresalían del club.

Luego de que Alfred entrara al club muy disimuladamente y de forma normal, empezaron a buscar a la hermana de Arthur, entre empujones y caras raras, una chica con un traje algo exótico y un maquillaje demasiado extraño se puso en frente del ojiverde, más bien fue empujada hasta chocar por accidente con Arthur.

—Emily, creí que te habías ido con Claudio y las chicas al...¿cuarteto? —Hablo la muchacha con notorio grado de alcohol en su sangre y aliento.

Arthur reconoció el nombre entre los parloteos de la mujer.

—¿Cuarteto? —Arthur miro a Alfred y este solo movió la cabeza hacia los lados, dando a entender que no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿CuarLove? ¿CuarTrebol?...¿Cuar? —La chica solo empezó a reírse y retrocedió para tenderse en un sofá mientras fumaba.

—Ella sabe dónde está Emily—Murmuró y fue hasta donde la chica prácticamente dormía, al acercarse a ella se dieron cuenta que estaba muy pasada-demasiado, más de lo que creían- de copas de cerveza y tal vez algo drogada. Alfred alzo su mano como tratando de intentar bofetearla para que despierte pero no puedo hacerlo, no puede golpear a una mujer a pesar que sea por una buena razón .Arthur por su parte empujo al más alto y cogió una botella -no sin antes murmurar una disculpa- para tirar el contenido del envase a la chica, despertándola como efecto.

—¿A dónde se fue Emily? —Pregunto cuando la chica despertó de golpe por el líquido en su cara y trataba de limpiarse el licor de su ropa.

—Se fue con Claudio y las chicas al Chelsy—Contesto con molestia, ya quería dormir, había trabajado mucho por ese día.

—Al Cuartel—Murmuro el de traje elegante,— ¿Qué chicas?

—Prostitutas—Contesto el piloto. _"Lo que faltaba"_

—Uy, también trabajamos duro, gracias, y muy ocupadas una noche como esta—Siguió riendo la joven para luego volver a tratar de descansar.

Sin tomar atención a los gritos que lanzaba la alcoholizada mujer, escucharon unos gritos que provenían cerca de las escaleras.

—¡Tú, había dicho que perros no! —Cuando los chicos voltearon pudieron ver que era el guardia gordo, estaba obviamente cabreado. Dirigiéndose a los jóvenes, el más alto empujo a su acompañante levemente para alejarlo de la pelea que iba a propinarse, pues no creía que ese gordo dialogara con él.

Del cuello de su camisa militar fue tomado el de lentes para ser tirado contra una de las ventanas, Arthur hizo una expresión de dolor como si al le pegaran, sin previo aviso el guardia tomo fuertemente del brazo del chico y lo bajo a la fuerza por las escaleras haciéndole caer. El rubio de ojos verdes solo los siguió, al bajar las escaleras había como un almacén donde parecía que guardaban los tragos además de un escritorio de madera con muchos papeles encima.

Continúo la pelea y Alfred perdía, sin estar consiente, Arthur agarro uno de los tarros que había y le lanzo a la cabeza del calvo señor haciéndole caer mareado por aquel fuerte golpe, el de lentes sin importarle cogió de las manos al chico y subieron las escaleras.

Pasando entre parejas que bailaban por la música, tratando de localizar una salida pudieron ver ambos que aquel hombre se había recuperado rápido y se encontraba en el otro ambiente donde los buscaba con la mirada.

—Baila—Dijo Arthur acercándose un poco al militar, como siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—No sé bailar.

—Haz un intento—Un fuerte apretón contra el cuerpo del uniformado, lo hizo avergonzarse—No tanto.

Una risa fue lo que ambos lanzaron por aquella situación, habrá durado unos minutos pero fueron muy eternos, bailar con un desconocido no era algo tan malo después de todo. Alfred miraba de reojo al gordo que le había dado una pequeña paliza antes de darle su merecido, claro que se lo iba a dar, pero Arthur se metió...ajá

Sin ver al guardia, se separó del más pequeño y sin pensarlo mucho lo jalo hasta fuera de aquel lugar. Después de correr unas cuantas calles hasta dejar de escuchar la música de aquel local, descansaron un rato. Con emoción ya que le estaba empezando a parecer una buena historia para contar lo que estaba pasando con Arthur, sería algo bueno...si no tuviera los días contados, preguntó:

—¿Nos vamos al Cuartel?

Arthur lo miro de manera rara, como si dudara en decir o responder y el más alto se dio cuenta de aquel gesto, imitándolo de manera divertida.

—¿Qué...Qué problema tienes con los militares?

La expresión del rubio cayo, una seriedad se hizo presento y pensó: " _Mierda, se dio cuenta"_


End file.
